


Hell is Where Humans Are

by PrincessVenus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drug Use, F/F, First Upload, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Multi, Underage Drug Use, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessVenus/pseuds/PrincessVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school is extremely confusing even more so if you're a grey skinned kid from a different planet trying to fit in with normal humans. How he would love to get away from everyone. Meet Karkat Vantas, angry, angsty, ready to fight anyone, except a select young human. Ah fuck, what is this feeling? <br/>Karkat VantasxJohn Egbert high school AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell is Where Humans Are

**Author's Note:**

> I would love constructive criticism on this! I haven't written fanfic since 8th grade. I am currently a senior in high school so it might not be totally amazing but! I hope you enjoy it! This is just a kind of taste to see if it is okay to make more!

"You seem to be quite a worthy opponent if I do say so myself," Egbert says with a grimace, spitting out a good amount of blood.   
"I wish I could say the same you fuck," Karkat yells back with a grin following it. He lunges towards John, the sickle makes contact and he explodes-out of his bed.   
Vantas is covered in sweat and his own bright red blood.   
"What the fuck," he growls at himself as he gets up to look in the mirror. The night terrors are almost nightly now, flipping and tearing in his sleep causing new cuts to appear on his face.   
"It's time for school Karkat! Come on or I'm leaving you, I need to get to work!" Mrs. Maryam yells from downstairs. He hurries and wipes it off before throwing on a sweatshirt he wore yesterday, not even bothering to change his sleeping shorts.  
"Are you really going to school in that?" Kanaya questions, eyeing his atrocious outfit. He rolls his eyes in response and puts in his earbuds as she takes off, the engine rattling a bit over how loud his music could play.   
"Bye Kanaya, love you," he mumbles and kisses her cheek. Karkat jumps out of the car and runs into his class just as the bell rings.   
"Aw Jebus," the young boy groans. He had forgotten his backpack again. It's a wonder he's getting such good grades in school as he regularly arrives late without supplies.  
"Take out a piece of paper and writing utensil, we'll be taking a pop quiz on chapter 11 today!"  
The class groans in unison. Karkat leans over and taps the shoulder of the kid next to him.   
"Do you think I can borrow a piece of paper and pen? I forgot my shit at home," he asks softly.   
The boy turns around and has square rimmed Austin Power-esque glasses framed by black wisps of hair. He doesn't know why but Karkat's face immediately flushes red as the boy smiles at him.  
"Sure! Just let me get a piece out for us both!"  
With shaky hands he takes the utensils before looking down and writing furiously. It seems like days before the bell rings.   
I have to get out of here, I don't know what the fuck is wrong with me but I need help, Karkat thinks to himself as he runs out of the classroom and straight into the bathroom. He slides into a stall and down the wall.   
"What the hell was that! I have never had that happen to me before," he says to himself. There's a quick rapping on the stall door.   
"Hello? Are you in there?"  
Karkat stands up and opens the door to see the young black haired boy standing there. He smiles and extends his hand towards the troll boy.   
"Hey there friend! You ran away before I got my pen back, it's one of my favorites," he explains,"my name is John by the way!"  
"I didn't ask," Karkat snips at him,"here's your pen thanks for letting me use it. I probably failed the stupid ass test anyways."  
He shoves the pen into his hand before shoving past and out of the bathroom. Hot, embarassed tears begin spilling out of his eyes but he angrily wipes them away with the sleeve of his sweater. Even though it was only second period he decided it was time to leave. He ran as fast as he could after hopping the fence out of school. As soon as he gets home he realizes he tore through his jeans and skin when he hopped the fence.   
"Fuck, Kanaya is going to have a bitch fit about this."


End file.
